


Nightbird's Song

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A/U: No ZA, Canon Divergence, Dub-Con in places, Fae A/U, Faerie!Maggie, M/M, Other characters will be listed as story progresses, Racist remarks, This is gonna get dark, Vampire A/U, Vampire!Daryl, homophobic remarks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People didn’t typically catch his interest in such a keen way.  Not unless they were meant for sustenance.  Oh, he could use the kid for that – that was for damned sure, but no.  Not just that.  This was something deeper, something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oleanderedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/gifts).



> Expect some characterizations to be off; I just hope that the directions are plausible towards each character's makeup.

He watched him from the shadows, following his every move. The kid was quiet; he could give him that. Kept his breathing steady, his steps silent in their fall, and when he went to sit and listen? He held his breath, leaned his head back against the wall he’d taken shelter behind. He’d checked out fast, when the carnage began. Maybe he was lucky in his stance? But he’d been in the right to leave; he’d had nothing to do with anything. His scent was nowhere in the scene that had set Merle off so strongly. That which brought them to this place, a night later. Daryl would have remembered that scent, had it been around. There was just something appealing to it; something that kept his interest locked while his brother played his games with those who had wronged them. It was why he was there in the first place, rather than continuing to aid his brother. He should have been doing that, but instinct begged to differ. This was more important – even if he couldn’t exactly fit together ‘why’ just yet. People didn’t typically catch his interest in such a keen way, after all. Not unless they were meant for sustenance. Oh, he could use the kid for that – that was for damned sure, but no. Not just that. This was something deeper, something unexpected. 

The kid hit his head gently against the wall, turning his face away from the sounds which lingered beyond that barrier. The screams. The pleads for survival; answered by the wet, thick promise of flesh being torn. The musical of deathly howls then sounded out; like a hymn that spoke to the soul of those like Daryl. Kid wasn’t taking it so well, though. Looked a little green around the gills at that point; his breath hitching, his body shivering in that slight way which might be hard for most to pick up. A few more minutes, and he’d be visibly trembling. He’d brought a hand up over his mouth, trying to silence anything which might slip out. There were also the little panicked breaths; the way the noises wanted to exit but he muffled them with his palm. Still, Daryl could already see it, hear it – his senses were so very sharp. There were no words to describe the sudden spike in his awareness when those would-be sounds reached him. This wasn’t the place, though. Things had to be done proper. He could understand the young man’s show of terror – or at least see the rationality behind it. How long had it been since he’d last felt such things? Kid probably thought he’d be next. He’d seen too much, after all. Merle would most likely have the same idea – but it wouldn’t come. This one was his. Daryl’s. He was already certain of it, and he would fight his brother about it. Then again, he might not have to. How long had Merle urged him to take interest in the world around him? They were immortal, why not enjoy themselves? Still, those were Andrea’s words as well; Andrea was no longer with them. No longer there. The people they’d come for that night? They’d taken her away from them; accidentally, yes, perhaps – but the truth remained as was. Merle’s childe was dead – and they both still felt the loss of her. Deeply. And it was only this young man, this Asian kid – in the wrong place, at the wrong time – who had stopped Daryl in the beginning of helping himself to vengeance for his friend. Andrea would have understood; she might have even approved. Perhaps this was better than vengeance? Sounded like some romantic mess she would ramble about while Merle was out of earshot. This didn’t feel romantic, though. It felt feral, it felt like pure instinctual pull. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it, or if it was something completely removed from such simplistic terms. That last, yeah – that was it. This wasn’t anything simplistic, and it was all about the kid’s scent. Well, that and everything else physical about him. The taste of the salt of his sweat in the air, how his heart was going wild in his chest; the way his hair fell in his face, and he didn’t bother to push it back while he sat there. Those panting breaths, the handsome face which was ridden by anxiety and fear. Daryl wanted to see that face wear other expressions; see the range of them as they came to the young man’s face. He also wanted to take the fear away – but how would that be possible in such a situation?

“Kid.” He stated; watching the young man start at his voice. Dark eyes were locked in his direction, searching the shadows for the origins of the words. Kid couldn’t see him, not in the dimness; he glanced around though, pure panic in his gaze. Daryl was with him in an instant, one hand on the wall. Right beside his head. He’d moved to a crouch, all but straddled over the kid so that they could be face to face. Those ink-dark eyes, all depth and shine; they were wide in terror. Kid’s body jerked back, and the gasp which fell from him as he put his hands down on the floor was wonderful. Still, this was serious, and he had to do this right – or else he’d never get to see joy on that remarkable face. Pleasure in that scent. “Shh.” Finger over his own lips, a soft shake of his head. Then, he stood up and reached down; jerking the kid up to stand on his own two feet. The action was sudden, and brought the kid off balance for a second. Daryl made certain he got settled. The sounds from the other room were running down; only a few panicked hearts left. Then, Merle was gonna look for the poor unfortunate soul that’d brought the pizza to their enemies. Had to be now, or never. Daryl released the grip he’d taken on the kid’s upper arms; keeping eye contact with him. Keeping him locked in his gaze; not controlled, but calmed. He didn’t want to touch his mind, see himself through the kid’s eyes before he erased and rewrote; sketchy and stilted, because neither he nor Merle had a good teacher with that shit. This wasn’t about that, anyway – control over him; never would be. “Run.” Daryl stepped aside, pushed the kid gently in the direction he wanted him to go. Watched him as he did as he was told; knew that Merle would be on his way shortly.

He'd weather that storm so that the kid could get away. Things he’d seen in the depths of his eyes, even under the calm he’d placed within him? Confusion would keep him quiet, terror would keep him hidden – at least until Daryl could track him. Now that he had his scent, the rhythm of his heartbeat, he was damned sure he’d be able to find him again. Merle was going to say that killing him was easiest, best for all involved. No broken memories, time loss, stories coming to the surface later. No lips to speak said tales, no mind to remember the truth. No stress for the kid, no nightmares – just the solitude and quiet of death. He had to disagree. The best place for the kid would be with them, because he wasn’t going to let him slip away. Was this how Merle had felt about Andrea when he’d first met her? When she’d refused him how many times before he finally took matters in to his own hands? Not the time to ask, obviously – but he was curious. After all, this was all striking too deep in him for it to be just a passing thing.


	2. Of Siren's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's some updating to the tags needing to be done; racist statements and some language.

When he was sent running, he didn’t stop. He was out of the building, and heading towards his own home. The intention to hide away was overwhelming, but could he really go to the place he dwelt? What if… What if he was being followed? What if someone had seen him there, in that warehouse? There was also the order. The order placed, dropped off, almost paid for – until all hell had broken loose. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Glenn finally came to a stop, reaching up to place his hands on his hat. And... it was gone! Another trio of fucks ran through his mind, because there was only one place that his hat could be right then. His mind then flicked to his car. That had been left behind, too. Shit! He didn’t have any fucks left to give, really. Too many had just flown through him in that instance, from the point that the blood shed had started. This was getting to be all too much. Way too much. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to go to anyone, talk about what he’d seen? 

“Yeah, that’ll go well. I’d like to report about a dozen murders in the course of ten minutes or so. A couple of guys did it, bare handed, then it narrowed down to one.” He muttered; voice dark while he ran both of his hands through his hair. The young man bent down, took a few deep breaths while he let his hands fall to his thighs. He held on to them, tugging in air while he tried to figure out just what to do. There was also that experience with the one who’d stopped; followed him, apparently. What had that been about? Not that he regretted the guy letting him go, it was just… It was just really odd, wasn’t it? After a moment, Glenn righted himself and tried to think everything through. First and foremost, where should he go? Should he try to report it? If not, should he try to hide? People would start to look for him, if he remained away for too long. If the scene was investigated – they’d be able to trace him there, no problem. There was no way they could believe he was a perpetrator though, right? But would they list him as an accessory to the matter? _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ Why didn’t he pay more attention to the crime shows his sisters were so fond of? Maybe there would be some feasible way out of this mess. He just couldn’t see one, really. There was no going back, that was plain to see. So, he kept pressing forward; deciding to walk, however, rather than running. Didn’t want to draw attention to himself. So, he slid his hands in the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing and just strolled; wishing that his heart rate would finally settle. He’d not been so frightened, when the man had all but picked him up from the ground just a little while ago. There had been a sudden sense of calm, when he’d stared in to those stormy blue eyes. Like everything would be okay; even there in the darkness, with someone he’d just seen rip another guy to shreds. 

That was fucking ludicrous and he knew it.

Still, that was the truth of it in that moment. What was that about? He refused to examine it more closely, because it made no sense any more. There were also more important things to worry about. His car, his hat, his job, his future. These things were a pressing ton more valid to think on than that guy. Glenn stopped mid-stride. Or, were they? After all, that guy had been there, too. All in the middle of it, until he’d left to speak to Glenn. Called him ‘Kid’. A soft scoff fell from the young man’s lips, and he continued walking; not sure where his thoughts had been going a moment before. As he went, he kept his head down, all the while with thoughts dogging him. His mind was trying to sort out what he’d seen, what he’d heard. What he’d felt. Glenn glanced at the arm of his hoodie for a second, noticing the blotchy spatter that almost looked black on the pale blue material. The shadows and the night wouldn’t hide it forever, and it was too cold to go without the item. This pairing was bad. Very bad. Then again, it wasn’t like he could just ditch the damned thing. He’d have to burn it, right? There wasn’t a convenient fire anywhere, either. Again, he stopped where he was; looking up from his sleeve so that he could let his eyes travel the area. There were very few people out. He was also nearing the park. Damn it, still heading towards home. Still, maybe that was the best place to go? At least for then. Just for a little while. He could get some sleep, get something to eat, maybe figure out a plan. A plan for what, though? Maybe thought would bring across a good name to seek out; he needed someone to talk to.

~

Daryl had noticed the Kid’s hat laying near one of the bodies they were cleaning up. There would be no evidence left of their presence; and he would take away any sign of the Kid having made his delivery. Glenn Rhee needed to learn to take his things with him when he went anywhere. His wallet had been sitting in the driver’s seat of the vehicle; so, maybe he’d dropped it without realizing it? Still, Kid should invest in a wallet-chain if that was the case. Good thing Daryl was willing to return what he’d lost, all of it - the hat, the car, the wallet. Yes, Glenn would get all of his shit back. They’d just have to take the Kid, though. This Glenn Rhee. It was decided. Still, he’d given him that chance to get away, get clear of it all. That would have to stay in the Kid’s mind when they found him. Daryl didn’t think on the outcome of the incident more deeply than that; not after Merle had reamed him out for letting the Kid go.

At the moment, his brother was watching him with a relatively disgusted look; probably still in disbelief that he’d gotten ‘The Call’ from another male. And, in Merle’s words: ‘some slant-eyed little shit, to boot’. Still, at least Daryl had some idea of what exactly the fuck had happened between him and this Glenn Rhee. Like their power over mind-control, Merle’s understanding of the term he tried to explain to Daryl was stilted; sloppy. It had been what had happened with Andrea and him, yeah – told to him by his brother after Merle had hurled a fist in to his jaw for mentioning her. It had to be asked, though; there was no avoiding it. Better a fist to his jaw than Merle tearing off to go after the Kid. To end him. So no, Daryl couldn’t just sit on the question, like he might normally would. So, this ‘The Call’ bullshit? Merle had done his best to explain it to him; a connection, deep as the soul could go. Human wouldn’t feel it, at least not the way they would. You had to make them feel it, and then make sure that no one came between you and that person. Sure, one could nurse them like a feeder for a while – but in the end? That connection would make a Vampire go mad with want, and the human would need to be embraced. Made as they were. Immortal, more or less.

“Who the hell told you about this shit, anyway?” Daryl finally asked, once they were done with their chores. For all the mess they’d made, they were relatively swift and able when it came to picking up after themselves. Nearly two hundred years’ worth of doing so gave a body a talent for it, after all. He’d scooped up that stupid little red baseball cap, and was holding on to it with both hands. Scrunching it up, trying not to bring it to his face so he could breathe it in. Merle’d probably go bat-shit to see it, so he refrained. Still, it really did feel like he was tweaking out for anything to do with the Kid. Daryl could only imagine how his brother felt about Andrea; they’d been together for almost a century. Her loss was clear on the older man’s features. 

“What, ‘The Call’?” His brother questioned, looking over at him as they headed towards the door. The elder took a second, stopping to jerk the damned hat away from Daryl. His efforts weren’t received with any kindness – Daryl snarling at him in a way which hadn’t happened for... Well, never. Not on that level. Merle moved his hands away, smirking and watching the younger man with dark amusement. “Calm down, Darleena. You _do_ got it bad.” There was something smug on his face then, before it turned to sorrow. That was definitely and very quickly veiled. Merle sneered slightly, giving a shrug. “Doesn’t matter who said what, it just is what it is.” 

Daryl was still glowering at him, clutching the hat more tightly than before. His brother was being what he considered clever about the answer; but Daryl had a feeling it was all tied to someone he didn’t want to talk about. That left a host of others they’d crossed within the two centuries they’d been undead. Possibilities spun in Daryl’s mind, but he didn’t ask. Probably Andrea had figured it out, named it, and then explained it to Merle the best she could. Sometimes, she was the brains of their trio – even if she’d been the youngest member. 

They were fucking doomed, weren’t they?

“Whatever, let’s just go get ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts on this thus far, dear readers? 
> 
> And yes, this is some soul-mate bullshit. Sorry, not sorry? XD I really love that type of thing.


	3. My Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some humor in here, I hope it is appreciated :D

Home was sanctuary, it always had been. However, that sense of shelter felt brittle; it could fall apart at any moment. Glenn had seen too much. While one had let him go, what if the other came for him? Though, if not – what would stop the police from tracing to him? They had to be on the scene, there was no way that so many screams could go unheard. Somebody would have heard something, seen something. What if someone saw him running away? Saw which direction he’d gone in? What if someone saw his car, reported it. There were so many ways that this could go wrong for him. Should he report it himself? Say that he’d walked in on a horrendous display of carnage? Well, that he’d been witness to it. The horrendous display had sort of waltzed through the door while he was already there. He’d been so close to getting out of there, so very close. All that was needed was for him to turn away from the guy handing him money – but no; he’d remained to mention something in passing, a joke. It would have gone over well with those guys; he’d heard them talking, their sense of collective humor so close to his own. They didn’t seem like bad guys. Not at all. What had they done wrong in order to deserve what they’d gotten? How they died? Not even a second in to him trying to frame the jest he’d decided to make, the arm of the man he’d been speaking to had been ripped from its socket. No one had been standing in the space which had been so suddenly occupied; a man holding the customer’s arm. Fingers sinking into the ruined flesh where the limb had been wrenched away. How was that even possible? Glenn’s eyes had gone wide, terrified. But somehow? He’d been ignored. All while the arm-ripper had brought his free hand to the customer’s throat; ripping in to that part with nails which all but flashed in the dim lights of the building. 

What in the actual fuck?

Before he knew it, Glenn was sitting on his shower’s floor. He’d gone there, to wash away the night, immediately after getting home. The young man had stripped, then deposited the blood spattered clothing to the floor – neatly, making certain the tarnished material didn’t come in contact with any surface but the floor. There’d been the semblance of thought that his clothing could be bothered with later; maybe taken with him for evidence if he did go to the cops. But, there was another worry. How would the authorities take him getting in the shower, changing from the scene? After all, they could call it tampering with evidence if they so wanted. Not that they could stuff him in an evidence bag, tag him and then go about their merry way – but they could do that to his clothes, couldn’t they? Wouldn’t they? He didn’t know. Glenn was clueless; it felt like he typically was – but then more than ever. Something akin to a whimper left his lips, and he curled his body tightly on the shower floor; shivering through as he thought back to the scenario. The two men; wading in to blood and gore. There had been so much rage on their faces. And they’d ignored him, at least in the respect of not bothering with him in the middle of it all. They’d noticed him, there was no way around it. Still, he’d been able to slip away - but then one had so obviously followed him. Why? He’d let him go, too! Again, the question of why begged for an answer. The ones that figured themselves in to his thought patterns were logical, but not in the least bit satisfactory. They had to do with him dying, really. A game of cat and mouse, perhaps? After all, he’d heard the wild laughter which had been emitted in those first attacks; it had been two different vocal sets ringing through the air in glee. Two, not one. And the guy that followed him? He was the exact same one that had torn the arm off of the customer; like snapping a tiny branch on a bunch of grapes – though with sounds which would never belong to the experience of eating fruit. That one hadn’t been cruel to him, or maybe he was just holding it off for another night of fun? However, the way his eyes had taken Glenn in? It felt like they’d caressed him, like he was something precious. Glenn wasn’t sure what to do with that; that gaze was haunting his soul. 

Another shudder. That time, it wasn’t from horror. It also wasn’t from how the shower water was starting to get cold, either.

What was wrong with him? He’d seen what the man could do; it wasn’t even humanly possible. And those watchful, beautiful eyes. The way they’d burrowed in to his soul, just a glance – face so close that he could have easily leaned in, kissed him. It almost felt like the other man had wanted to do so. Glenn wasn’t sure why that thought occurred to him, but there it was. It was glaring at him, in the depths of his psyche. Especially because he’d wanted to be kissed by that man. He scrubbed at his face then, his body unfurling just a little bit as he sniffled there under the spray of the shower. He couldn’t think like that, not about a man that could…   
Slowly, he climbed to his feet. The young man killed the water, then threw the curtain back and collected the towel he’d placed on the nearby rack. Soon enough, he was drying off; all the while avoiding eye contact with the man in the mirror. Almost like he was afraid of what he’d see.

~

Beyond the bathroom’s door, Daryl stood – waiting. The hat was firmly in his hands, scrunched but still held sacred. Soon, the young man would emerge. Daryl would give him the hat back, and there would most likely be some type of struggle. That was why he was strangling the item he’d brought in to the apartment. He was dreading the reaction he was bound to get; Merle had warned him, it would most likely not be good. Humans didn’t like it when you invaded their private spaces, after all. It was why they liked to trick themselves in to believing that those like Daryl and Merle needed an invitation in to their dwellings. It made them feel safer; then it had waxed away in to a myth – giving new generations of humans room to breathe. Then, slowly, myth had become part of the Hollywood pastime; a cycling trend to be revisited within another few years – along with tales of every other ‘mythical’ creature known to humanity. None of that mattered, though. No. What mattered was getting the hat back to Glenn Rhee. What mattered was seeing the Kid again. Not long now; Daryl could hear his heartbeat getting closer. The unique pattern was exquisite; it always would be to him. It was a heart which tattooed its very existence on the depths of Daryl’s soul. There would be no other Vampire that heard Glenn the exact way he did.

Eyes locked on the knob; it was turning. The door opened, and Glenn stepped through it. Naked, save for the towel around his middle and the little beads of moisture he’d not dried away. Daryl couldn’t help but stare. So much was on display; the make of his body, the heat which radiated from him. It was like seeing a super nova’s flash embedded in a person; the burning beauty of a dying star paused for eternity. He glowed, in other words. Terrible and bright, perfect to Daryl’s eyes. And that power of his being? It burned the Vampire’s soul, like the boy was living fire which he would be able to touch without fear of being burned. Daryl wanted to wrap himself around the boy, smother him with affection and desire. He wanted to fall and worship at his feet. However, he settled for holding the hat out. 

“Hey, Kid. You dropped this.” Was offered with the cap; Daryl smirking slightly at the way the boy’s eyes widened. He watched as Glenn’s lips parted, but all that came from the young human was something like an undignified squeak.   
The youth snatched the hat, stepped back and went to slam the bathroom’s door in Daryl’s face. However, the vampire caught the side of the door with his hand before it met with the frame, and he leaned around it as he watched Glenn shuffle back across the tiled flooring. The vampire pushed in to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself once he was within the room.

“Stay the fuck away!” Was the Kid’s demand; his voice straining with the fear he felt. Still, he kept it down – not wanting to attract neighbors, no doubt. Smart Kid. Not everyone would be afforded the same mercy from the brothers.

~

As for the older brother? He was sitting on the couch, rolling his eyes. Daryl had pushed in to the bathroom, and Merle remained where he’d planted himself upon entering the boy’s home. Booted feet were up on the coffee table, though he was mindful of the items scattered across the seemingly glass top. Looked like cards, but not a game he’d ever seen – there were witches, monsters and other such things upon them. Numbers, actions, talents? What type of foolery were humans entertaining themselves with in modern days? He scoffed at it, then slid his boot along the table to knock some of the strange cards from the surface.

“Stop being so rude, love. Your brother’s found his match; can’t you just accept that?” Her voice was so real, it almost startled him in to sitting up. Turning. Wanting to find her form with his eyes, just to make sure. However, he knew the truth. Merle knew what he’d seen. She was dead; getting shot in the head like that would take anyone out. Didn’t matter who she’d been, didn’t matter that she was Vampire. There’d been nothing left of her face. ‘An accident’ his ass. There was more to it than that. It was as much an accident as those boys he and Daryl had killed. They’d ‘accidentally’ stumbled across the pack of fools that had ‘accidentally’ slayed his One. So, Merle didn’t turn. He didn’t look for her. He kept his eyes forward, his jaw tight while he tried to talk himself out of the hallucination. That’s all it was. “You know I’m right.” He moved from the couch then, jumping from it like it was on fire. He continued to ignore ‘her voice’ or whatever it was within him which was summoning her in to his senses. Merle moved to the door of the bathroom; rapped on it with his knuckles rather firmly. Trying to drown her out, because she was still there – hanging on the edge of his peripheral. He shouldn’t look, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Darleena! Bag your Chinese food and let’s get gone!” Merle couldn’t let himself be alone with thoughts of her, apparently. Not yet. 

“HEY! I’m Korean!” Came an unfamiliar voice from beyond the door; the sound of it disgruntled, trying to reclaim some sense of dignity. It also seemed slightly muffled. It caused the older of the brothers to smirk to himself. 

“Whatever.” Was Merle’s reply. 

There were more muffled sounds, and then a soft, frightened voice asking:  
“You’re seriously going to eat me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, lovely place to leave it, right? What ever is happening in that bathroom, huh? Hmmm. And yes, that certain line made its way in, after a fashion. I hope it worked well? XD


	4. Caught in the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter. What happened in the bathroom :3

Why didn’t this guy listen? Because that would have been too easy, apparently. Glenn’s mind was spinning with sass, mostly at itself, but also with some saved for the guy that was in the bathroom with him. Funny how terror didn’t take away all of his humor. Or, well, maybe it was just stupid. The jury was still out on that; after all, it was too busy trying to judge the way the guy was watching him. He was against the door then, his back pressing in to it while he kept his eyes on Glenn. Okay, so he was keeping away for the time at hand; there was that. He could give him that, he was listening. For that second in time. With the way those blue eyes were locked upon him though? It made it seem like he probably wasn’t going to be listening for long. Glenn felt the way his heart was sitting in his throat, making it hard to swallow and harder to breathe – or at least seem that way. His hand shot out for the first thing available to him, and his fingers closed around the plastic length of his plunger’s handle. Glancing at it, there was suddenly a very comic image of the other end stuck to the man’s face, and he couldn’t help the little smirk which came. 

And then the man was there with him, knocking the plunger out of his grasp. It rolled away while the hand which had been holding it was pinned to the wall by the wrist. Right alongside its twin. Both arms were over his head, and the man was in his face again. Why the fuck had he let himself get distracted in such a bad moment? Why did his imagination have to be so very bold? Glenn didn’t feel stupid, he felt fucking idiotic! He should have known better; it wasn’t a laughing matter. However, his thoughts were cut short when those eyes found his again. The panic which was sitting within the rapid pulse of his heart? It seemed to subside just a hint or two; slowly ebbing in to a muted thing. Those eyes told him it would be okay, and he was listening. Glenn wasn’t sure as to why though, just that it felt right. It felt really, really right and it was just insane that it did. Wasn’t it?

~

The Kid was against the wall, wrists caught under his hands while he pinned him to the wall. Daryl stared down in to his eyes, trying to calm him. There was so much fear there, and he didn’t want to see that spray of wild emotions within the dark liqueur of the youth’s gaze. Once he got him at least half way settled, Daryl hesitantly leaned in and took a huff of breath against his throat. The Kid’s scent was rich, so sweet and clean. There were clear notes of the soap he’d used while washing himself, but underneath that? It was all him. Glenn Rhee. His One. Daryl moved his hands in a slide down the young man’s arms, away from the points he’d taken on the wrists. The action was like a caress, and he felt the other man draw in a surprised breath; his body tensing beneath the display. Neither of them spoke, but Daryl lifted his face away from where he’d been scenting at the young man’s neck. He let his gaze find Glenn’s again; seeing the confusion which was clearly written in the rich chocolate of the man’s eyes. For a long moment, they stared at one another. Caught on a breath and the burning of shame writhing within excitement. And fearful, confused hope.

“My... um, my towel is slipping.” The young man told him, the words quiet and apologetic. Daryl looked down, pulled his body back from the way it was pressed to Glenn’s. The towel had unraveled from the way it was wrapped, and it fell from the young man’s body just as easily as that. The Vampire glanced back up at his One; unable to help the pleasure showing in his eyes. The desire. Glenn’s eyes were wide, startled; there was shyness, some fear, nervousness, and… yes, there was that hope. There was also excitement. Yes, indeed – and he didn’t need to look in his eyes or catch his scent to know that; the proof was stirred between them. Daryl wasn’t exactly calm about it, either. “I, um, this isn’t… I…” Glenn was trying to mutter an apology over something that the Vampire had started.

“Shut up.” Was the order which came from Daryl, before he could help himself. It was growled out, and he glanced back down along Glenn’s body while the boy drew in breaths which were trying to obey the command of quiet and calm cast by voice and gaze. “You’re fucking beautiful, Glenn.”

“How do you know my name?” Was the question which came, while the youth’s cheeks burned and his eyes danced with more of that seemingly ever-present confusion. His words were hesitant, whispered. Daryl’s own were matched in tone, because Merle was just beyond the door and he knew apartment walls were thin. 

“Dropped your wallet, I picked it up. You need to learn to keep your shit with ya, Kid.” 

“Oh.” His eyes were locked on Daryl’s; a thousand things sitting within the surface of their depths. They seemed so innocent, so pure. Unsure, still clinging to fear. Daryl was the unknown, unpredictable. Of course the youth wouldn’t know what to do with this scenario. Truth be told, Daryl didn’t either. He was just moving on instinct. There were a few more seconds of baited breaths and staring – then Merle’s order came through the door. The youth’s brow furrowed strongly, and he called back his reply – making Daryl chuckle as he pressed his face against the boy’s neck again; where shoulder met the length of throat. He felt him draw in a sharp, worried breath. “You’re seriously going to eat me?”

The fear in that question brought Daryl’s head up once more, and he glanced over Glenn with darkness sitting in his eyes. He shook his head slowly, then moved one hand so that he could stroke the boy’s cheek.

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know what to think. I don’t even know you, and we’re... well, like this, and I’ve seen…” 

“That’s why you need to get dressed and come with us. There’s a lot we need to talk about, a lot ya need to hear. I ain’t taking no for an answer.” With that, Daryl moved away from him. He reached to where the discarded clothing was, then shoved them all in to Glenn’s arms. Careful not to directly touch him again, because while he was fighting instincts? He wasn’t going to jeopardize getting them to safety any more than he’d already done so. Both he and Merle knew that there was a good chance they’d be followed soon; they needed to get clear while they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone is out of character!!


	5. You I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went all over the place. I hope its at least a little cohesive?

They left the apartment in silence, after Glenn had gotten dressed and gathered a few things; Daryl’s hand on the Kid’s lower back the entire way to the youth’s car. Their own vehicle had been disposed of, and they would eventually need to ditch the Kid’s car, too. However, they had a stop to make before they began to make for ‘higher ground’, as Merle referenced their escape from the city. Where they were going was uncertain; they just had to go. After all, it wouldn’t be long before someone realized there had been a group kill. Yes, they’d cleaned it up. They’d been very professional and thorough in how they’d gone about their disposal of the bodies – but in the end, there would always be clues as to the who and what, even if not the why or how. Someone would need to follow the trail; someone would be declaring a Hunt. That many humans going missing at once was never a good thing. It was basically forbidden by the local Prince; one Deanna Monroe, though it wasn’t a far cry from the old laws which had been placed down by the former Prince. Nor would they find much different anywhere they might go. They would have to be careful, lay low for a while, wherever they decided to hole up. 

Glenn learned all of these things on the way to the home the brothers shared. A home empty of one that the Kid would never meet. Andrea’s presence would be all over it; she’d been the one to decorate once they’d settled, she’d made it a home rather than just a place to crash during the daylight hours. It would feel bereft for the brothers, but Glenn might like it – at least, Daryl hoped he would. The Vampire found himself nervous over something that wouldn’t matter for very long. Day would be spent there, resting away from the sunlight when the pull came; but before that? He’d be getting to know Glenn and Glenn would hopefully find himself coming to understand more of the world he’d been dumped, so unceremoniously, in the middle of.

When they arrived, Merle immediately went off on his own; Daryl suspected that it was in order to give him and Glenn time together without interference. Probably to get away from the lingering presence of his One, too – after all, Andrea hadn’t been gone for very long. He’d be able to smell her, just like Daryl could. This all had to be destroying his brother. All of it. Having lost his One, only so Daryl could find his? To be witness to it… The younger of the siblings shook his head of it, knowing that they’d eventually have it out – in their own way – in time. First thing was first; use the time alone that Merle had provided. Show Glenn around, show him where they’d be spending the greater part of the day. So, they exited the car; the Kid with his bag slung over his shoulder. Looking at the cabin with some interest, something of a smirk on his lips. Daryl didn’t inquire. Instead, he took the youth by the back of the neck; fingers gentle there – unable to resist the urge to touch, to guide – and led him inside the home they’d shortly have to say goodbye to.

It was typical, of course – so fresh, with the strong flair of the feminine thanks to Andrea. It was comfortable, not over the top. Some things were mismatched, others fit together seamlessly. Very little was brand new; the woman had enjoyed second-hand stores as well as antiques, but everything was of good quality. She’d also been meticulous when it came to cleaning, but such chores went fast when one was Vampire. If they’d stuck around? He and Merle would most likely manage to desecrate the place within a few days; maybe letting Glenn try his hand at taking care of house after them? From the way the Kid’s apartment had been, it probably wouldn’t be a far cry from the way Andrea had looked after everything. Probably not nearly as neat; but it would be clean. Still, they wouldn’t find out until they resettled. For the time at hand? There was talking to be had. It was sort of made clear with the way the Kid placed his bag down on the couch. He’d followed it, and was looking up at Daryl while his hands rested on his knees.

“So…” Glenn began, rubbing the fabric of the jeans he wore. It was a nervous action, and Daryl’s stance probably wasn’t helping. He was watching every little action the Kid made with desire, unable to help it now that they were on their own. “Here we are.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanted to tell me about… everything? I know we’re not gonna stay here long, I know that we’re going to leave the city… Everything. Everyone here gets left behind.” Glenn looked down, licking his lips softly. “I guess it’s a good thing my parents have written me off as a failure, huh?”

“Yeah. S’good. Your friends are gonna have to do the same; no more contact with anyone, Glenn.” The words were firm, and Daryl soon found himself sitting on the couch next to the Kid. Watching him; noting the way he wouldn’t look up at him. His pulse was quick, and the way he tensed? There was worry, disagreement with what Daryl had said. “Your old life is over.”

“Even if I don’t want it to be?” 

“That’s how it works.”

“I don’t get a say in any of this?” The Kid’s voice was hitching; his pulse getting up with him. Glenn was on his feet, his eyes then locked on Daryl. “You just can’t come in my life and rip the rug out from under my feet like this! I don’t even fucking know you, man!”

“It isn’t our choice!” Daryl was off the couch then, too; taking the Kid by the shoulders and holding on to him while he stared in his face. They were around the same height, but Glenn was built more lean. Smaller. There was also the Kid’s humanity to think on; Daryl didn’t want to hurt him. Wouldn’t hurt him. Would never. But his anger was kicking up, because Glenn was being so damned stubborn. He gave him a small shake. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell ya since we left your apartment; this just is! We’re fated; it’s how the shit works!”

“Let go of me.” Was the only response he got; and as soon as the words were out, Glenn was released. Daryl’s hands were in the air, though his eyes were locked tightly on the Kid’s face. Beautiful, infuriating in the moment, and so filled with fire it was making him ache. This wasn’t how the scene was supposed to go; Daryl was supposed to just explain everything – right? Glenn was supposed to understand, to accept, to go with it! He felt like an idiot; of the course the Kid wouldn’t just roll over and take whatever Daryl, a stranger, _a killer_ , said. 

For a few minutes, they merely stood there – staring at one another. Then, Glenn looked away with a slight huff. His pulse was edging back down, but he wasn’t sitting yet. Instead, he turned from Daryl and ran his fingers through his hair; started to mutter to himself about how fucked up this all was. The Vampire couldn’t help but agree. It wasn’t like he signed up to drag the Kid out of his house, out of the life he’d been striving to set up for himself. 

“So, I’m all tied up in this now.” Glenn was turned to him again, watching him. He was standing next to an old fashioned wash-stand; elegant pitcher stacked inside an ornate basin of the same make. Andrea had loved it. They all remembered days when the such wasn’t just used for decoration. It had given them all a sense of moments left behind; times when humanity was much more simplistic. “I’m with a couple of Vampires… things which shouldn’t exist… and we’re now on the run. And one is what, my soul mate? I’m sorry, this is a lot to take in. I shouldn’t even be this calm about it, should I?”

“Well, when Andrea found out about it all, she tried to stake Merle. He turned her after that.” Daryl couldn’t help but smirk at the way that had played out; his brother’s soulmate had been a feisty one – not to say that Glenn wasn’t. He could see clearly that the boy was a firebrand, but after a different flame than what had burned within Andrea. No, she’d been fitting of Merle – just like Glenn was fitting of him. 

“Are you going to do that to me? Turn me?” Such hesitance in the question, coupled with some brand of anxiety which wasn’t all wrapped up in fear. There was appeal to it for Glenn; and it caught Daryl’s interest. So much that he was beside the Kid in half the space of a heartbeat. Fingers on the Kid’s face, stroking gently while he looked in those ink-dark eyes. “Not that I’m in a hurry or anything, I mean, it isn’t like we know each other now, suddenly.” The words fell out of him while Daryl’s touch dusted down along his cheeks, to his jawline. Watched his lips move to form what he was saying. 

“S’in the way of it, yeah.” Daryl replied; unable to help himself. The thought of turning Glenn was almost too much to fight off. He wanted to do it right then, but the way the Kid was looking back at him? It wouldn’t be wanted. Not yet. Not really. “You’re still freakin’ out, I see it in your eyes.”

“Well, yeah. Wouldn’t you be?”

“Didn’t get the chance. Won’t no one givin’ me anything like this. Wasn’t _you_ makin’ me this. Our Maker was a cruel sonnabitch; took me first, then Merle. Just toys, things to throw away later. I won’t do that to you, Kid. You mean too much.”

“I’m sor…” 

“Shut up.” With that, Daryl pressed his lips to Glenn’s; not wanting to hear any pity for the way he’d been made. Not wanting to hear anything the Kid had to say which was apologetic in any fashion. Not for that moment, not for his feelings, for his reaction – nothin’. He just wanted him to be him, to be Glenn. And it was so wonderful, and so wild, that the other man was just melting in to him like that, despite all those fears, all that confusion, all that want to be back home. Glenn had to know it; had to feel it on some level, maybe more than Andrea had for Merle when she’d been human. Or maybe, Glenn was just less prone to battle the unknown than she’d been? These were all things to be placed up for comparison later, of course – thoughts that were thicker, fuller. Because the world just encompassed Glenn right then. Daryl gently led them back to the couch and Glenn ended up straddled over his lap, facing him. Hands gripping the crocheted throw which was so gracefully draped over the backing; pulling at it gently while Daryl’s lips ravished and tongue plundered. The Kid moaned in to his mouth, forgetting all those hang ups. Going with emotion, with instinct. With want. 

“This is so crazy.” Glenn broke the kiss, breathing heavy against Daryl’s lips. Then crashed his mouth against the Vampire’s once again, and was rewarded with the much older man’s fingers tangling in the sable of his hair before they ran down to cup his jawline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As very little gets explained... Hmm, maybe next chapter they'll let me get more out there? //Gets the crowbar ready to pry them apart, though. Just in case.//


	6. While Your Lips Are Still Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Fallout 4 owns me right now :D

Those fingers tracing his jawline soon returned to their previous position in his hair. There, they tightened, and then Glenn found himself being pulled away from Daryl’s mouth. Right in time to open his eyes and see the man part his lips; show off his fangs. Glenn’s eyes went wide, and it felt like his heart stopped. However, it wasn’t truly from fear. Why was that? Why wasn’t he punching the other guy, fighting away from the feel of a strong arm wrapping around him and bringing him closer? Shouldn’t those be the natural instincts of reaction? Instead, he all but squirmed on Daryl’s lap, heart kicking in and up wilder than it was a second ago. His own hands had moved from where they’d been gripping the crocheted throw; they were then moving down to grip on to Daryl’s clothing. Tight, wrapping his fists in the fabric while the other man had him tilt his head with a gentle lead by his hair. Another moan fell from Glenn, and he was completely entranced with the idea of feeling those fangs sink in to his skin. Why? What the hell was wrong with him? 

As if Daryl could read his mind – could he? – Glenn soon felt the lips of the one who’d taken him from his apartment against his throat. They caressed his skin like a kiss, and then the fangs slid home; deep and sharp and…

“That shouldn’t feel good, should it?” He heard himself gasp; voice thick and wanton, lashes dusting his cheeks while his eyes closed tight. Glenn swallowed, and the arm around him tightened while he felt the pull of lips and tongue; suckling at the source of his heat, his life. He moved his hands from the bunching he’d made of Daryl’s shirt, arms wrapping around the other man as he held on to him. An anchor, the reality of the world feeling like it was slipping away because –damn- did that feel so good. After a moment or two more of feeding, Daryl pulled himself away from Glenn’s skin with a groan; only to lean in a second later and lick the marks he’d left behind. It was a slow action, one which showed that he was savoring the connection, the taste. It made the young man tremble. “Really, was that supposed to feel good?”

“When we do it nice, yeah. Otherwise, hurts like hell.” There was a smirk in Daryl’s voice, but Glenn hadn’t opened his eyes yet to know for certain. He was too wrapped up in the sensation of the Vampire’s tongue meeting his skin again; his own arms still tight around this man that he’d just met. 

“Oh.”

“M’never gonna hurt you, Glenn. Promise.” Those words were husky and true; a heated breath against the sensitive skin of his throat. Daryl’s hands had moved from his hair again. They were then stroking down Glenn’s back slowly, as if to comfort him. After a moment of that action, Glenn finally opened his eyes to look at the very big change in his life; wondering at how easy it was to accept all of this. It shouldn’t be this easy, it should still be freaking him out. Well, it was – but not to the point that he thought it should. How could he not be overwhelmed? Still, it did feel natural to trust Daryl and that promise he’d just made.

“I believe you.”

“Aww, ain’t that just sweet.” That was Merle, of course. “Take this damn romance novel to your room, Darleena.” He’d come through the front door to find them like that, there on the couch. The two of them tensed while under that scrutinizing gaze; and Glenn felt himself blushing bright and moving to hide his face against Daryl’s shoulder. The action made his neck ache, a small ‘oh my god’ falling from his lips to muffle in to the Vampire’s clothing. He didn’t see the scowl which the younger brother sent to the one that had just entered the living room, but he did feel it when he was picked up off the couch like he weighed nothing. Daryl had him, and he’d just stood up with Glenn still wrapped over his lap. How in the? Oh yeah, Vampire. His arms tightened around the man’s throat, eyes going wide when he jerked his head up. They probably looked awkward as fuck, considering there wasn’t much height difference – but something in the action made his heart race with pleasure.

“Damn. Tone it down, Bulgogi. The whole damned woods don’t need to know you're hot for my baby brother.” 

“Shut up, Merle.” That came from both Daryl and Glenn in the same instance, in almost the same annoyed tone. 

“What? I got it right; didn’t I? Korean. You’re gonna eat him slam up, Darleena – might as well be real with it. Core ‘em, get it out of your system. Both of ya. We gotta get the fuck out of Dodge, and don’t got all but one fucking day to sleep off the fucking shit before we’re runnin’; you ain’t got time to be pussy footin’ this shit. Either of ya. Now get the fuck out of her living room with your damned ruttin’ selves before I throw you both out!”

~

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to him that his brother would have ruined such a beautiful moment. Merle had a talent for the such, after all. However, in the end? Daryl hadn’t stuck in to fight, due to those last words. So, he’d been prepared to carry Glenn out of there – as awkward as they were in that position – but his One had directed him to put him down. And he’d obeyed; of course he’d obeyed. Glenn’s hand had slid in to his own, and Daryl took that as a cue to lead the Kid through the house, right to the place where Merle had directed them to go. It was downstairs, in the cellar; walled off, just like the place his brother would find refuge from the sunlight hours. However, it wasn’t some dank little hole in the ground. It was a fully decorated bedroom – or, his version of the such. Andrea had always referred to it as being ‘a little Spartan’, but had also said that it fit him. Regardless, it was comfortable – and he could tell Glenn was taking in the details with keen interest. Or maybe it was because the Kid had turned his annoyance with Merle in to nervousness?

Daryl understood. He was nervous, suddenly, too.

He watched as Glenn lifted a hand to the back of his neck, rubbed at it gently while he turned and looked at him. They stood facing one another, silence sitting between them like an unwelcome guest. A blush sat readily upon Glenn’s cheeks, and Daryl couldn’t help but think it was something beautiful to behold. He smelled so wonderful; the scent of his need still lingering despite the cold water Merle’s presence had proven to be. 

“So, when you said that you made the bite nice, what did you mean?” Glenn asked, finally breaking that tension. Or, at least trying to. 

“Just did; somethin’ we’re able to – no one’s ever really told me the specifics to the doin’ it. Just how.” Daryl had shrugged, going to close the door; not wanting Merle to follow them back there. Even if he knew that his brother wouldn’t, he still didn’t want a chance for it. 

“Obviously.” There was a smile on the Kid’s lips then, and he licked them; Daryl watching the way that pink tongue darted out as he turned. “So, no one’s told you exactly how the whole thing works? Because the guy that turned you was an asshole.”

“S’about it, yeah.” Daryl’s thumb was to his lips, and he was working on the nail while he watched Glenn; drinking him in. Facts were facts, as much as he didn’t like them. There was a time when he could have learned, but he’d really not been too interested in all the mysteries when Michonne had tried to teach. Merle hadn’t either. Now, Daryl had someone he had to teach, too – not that he’d ever expected to have the such, and not that he’d foist it on Glenn unless the Kid was ready. But, he was sore wishing that he’d listened to the Ancient when he’d been given the opportunity. 

Maybe… 

_Cross the bridge when you get to it_ ; it was a strict order to himself. 

Suddenly, he was there with Glenn again; right there in front of him. Their eyes locked on one another, Glenn’s wide again as he stared in to those warm, dark depths. Gently, he reached up and stroked his fingers down the side of the young man’s cheek. His other hand had fallen away from his lips, and he’d taken one of Glenn’s with it. 

“I meant what I said too, Kid. I won’t ever hurt you.” He leaned in then, and was about to press his lips to Glenn’s – when he felt one of the young man’s fingers against what was meant for his mouth. When he glanced up, the Kid was grinning at him; a playful twitch to the way his lips were held, dimples full-fledged and his skin glowing.

“Thank you. And Daryl; please don’t call me ‘Kid’ when you’re about to kiss me. Kinda makes it weird.” Then, his hand fell from that touch, and he pulled Daryl in the rest of the way by the neck of his shirt; earning a moan from the Vampire as their lips finally met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Michonne. Hmmm.  
> Also, I hope I'm still doing Merle right here. XD


	7. Scent of the Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, more characters :D

“This isn’t right.” Her voice held a note of deep concern; Rick couldn’t blame her for it. Carol was, as usual, right on the money about the situation. This _wasn’t_ right. It wasn’t like the Dixon brothers to leave a rash of killings in one place. At least, well, not after Michonne had tamed them down some. That had been how long ago? When they were young, stupid, and fresh from Blake’s control. After the battle which had made Deanna Monroe the Prince, after their Sire had basically left them sitting ducks. Collateral damage. It had been his idea to spare them, initially – and it was a thought that Rick didn’t regret. Even now, with the ghosts of such a scene so clear before them. Though it had been one night since the incident had been reported, they’d put off the investigation for too long; Prince Monroe would be asking uncomfortable questions soon. Maybe even sending out another team. That couldn’t be had; not until they knew what had caused the Dixons to resort to such brazen violence. Still, they’d not given it enough time for clues to vanish completely. Carol had caught the scents more easily than he had. Not a surprise, all things considered. Still, they were the best for it. A younger investigator would have more difficulty, but they were seasoned veterans with indispensable specialties. It was why they were chosen to lead the task forces which kept the city under Prince Monroe’s thumb.

“Rest assured, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” He replied to her, touching her shoulder gently in a comforting way. Carol and Daryl were good friends; just as he’d become with the two of them. She’d tried to urge him to leaving his brother and Andrea, starting a new life away from them rather than running in their shadow. Daryl had been starting to listen, but apparently the message hadn’t dug in deep enough to prevent him from being an accomplice to a criminal situation. Still, his scent wasn’t but so apparent in the middle of it all. He’d made one kill, Merle the rest. They’d both been able to establish that. At least they’d be able to make a case in sparing one of the rogue brothers. Now, as to the female that was Merle’s known One? Rick voiced the thought, and Carol’s eyes locked on him sharply as she tilted her head. 

“Andrea’s scent isn’t even here.” Carol’s voice had moved from pure worry to one of confusion; then, she furrowed her brow and let her senses carry her further in to the next room. She was soon crouched beyond the doorway, near a wall. Hands pressed on the ground, the silvery haired woman breathed in the scents which still lingered in the area. “Rick.” She stood, turned and watched as the one she’d called for came through the doorway behind her. “There was a living human here, and Daryl’s scent is right on top of his. No harm to either.” She stated. Her arms crossed and she took a step in the direction of the middle of the room; her head canting gently once again as she puzzled out what the trace-scents told her. It was part of her Gift; one which aided their investigations a great deal. She could ‘see’ a lot of what transpired from scents alone; though if they were let to molder too long? Her sight would blur, and she wouldn’t be able to understand completely. However, as soon as she’d followed that little trail, she turned once more to Rick – eyes wide and something like joy on her face for a split second. 

“He was excited for the young man.” She let out a little giggle, and brought a hand to cover her lips. Fingers tapped against her mouth for a moment, then she brought her hands to her hips. Carol reigned herself in then, letting her head bow for a moment while she tried to puzzle out the rest of the scene. “The young man left, and Daryl let him. Merle finished his killing spree, and came here. They fought, but then cleaned…” 

“Not well enough.”

“If it wasn’t us, they’d have succeeded and you know it.”

“Still, the point is that we’ve got to find them. Now, you said there was a human survivor?” Rick licked his lips, watching the way Carol was staring at him. After a moment, she nodded – a small roll to her eyes which showed her exasperation. Like he’d not been listening to what she’d said. He knew that look too well not to be able to read it. It got a little smirk from him before he could help it. “Think you can lead us to the guy?”

“Think I can’t? He smells like pizza, fear, want and…” She breathed in deep, then. “Rick, he smells like Daryl. The way you smell like Michonne, and Andrea smells like Merle.”

“Does, but doesn’t.” Rick had moved to where Carol had originally picked up the scent of the young man. He’d crouched as well, gotten closer to the wall than Carol had needed to. After a second, they both stared at one another. They both knew what it meant. Did Daryl? Did the young man? Would Merle tell them, or Andrea?

“Yes, exactly. Does, but doesn’t.” Carol had nodded. Again, she’d wrapped herself in her own arms, and was then walking back in to the first room; the one which was still rich with the scent of blood and the inner-workings of humans. “Which brings us back to the question of Andrea. Where’s she in all of this? Why wasn’t she here, too?” 

“It’s a good question. You follow the scent of Daryl’s new friend; I’ll go look in on the Dixon home. They might be there; they might not be. Should be able to get some answers either way.”

“You’ll be alright to go alone?” 

“They won’t hurt me; Daryl’d make Merle run, first. As much as either likes to tuck tail. They won’t want to piss off Michonne, anyway.” 

“Right. I’ll text as soon as I get anything on Daryl’s new friend. If you come to trouble, you let me know, Mister. Daryl, I trust. Merle? If Andrea’s gone, he can’t be trusted. Now, where she’s gone is beyond me, but this isn’t adding out right.”

“No, it isn’t. And Carol… Don’t worry so much.”

“No. You don’t worry enough. Not all of us are like you and Michonne. Some of us can’t walk without our hearts beside us once we find them; at least not without going insane.”

~

“We need to get somewhere soon.” They were in Glenn’s car. Daryl was in the back, with the Kid’s head in his lap. His fingers were brushing through sable tresses while the young man huffed out a sleeper’s sigh. Their first day together hadn’t gone but so well. Daylight had taken Daryl’s senses, as it did for all their kind, and Glenn had been left locked in a room with a figurative corpse until sunset. Hadn’t been the best thing for his mentality. Maybe it was good that they’d not had sex before that point? That probably would have caused Glenn to break. It had taken Daryl a good hour after waking up to make Glenn realize that he was still him. That it was just another part of the ‘Vampire thing’. Slowly, the Kid had come to his senses. But it seemed that there was a lot more understanding of some of the mechanics of his new lifestyle, and the Kid was being a real sport with the difficulty it took in swallowing it all. Daryl was content to let him deal with it, and help the best he could. Still, it had been a great deal of relief when Glenn had requested that Daryl ride in the back with him. So he could stretch out, and sleep with his head in the Vampire’s lap.

“Don’t act like I’m stupid.” Merle’s voice was clipped from the front, and Daryl could see the way he was being watched in the mirror before his brother’s eyes returned the road.

“M’not. You know what we should do, though.” Daryl let his eyes drift down to Glenn’s face for a moment, then he glanced back up to watching his brother’s back. “We need to go to Michonne. She needs to know about Andrea.” For a long time, he was replied to with silence; Merle’s eyes not even seeking him out to glare at in the mirror. However, after a long space – the car still moving at a steady, legal pace along the road they were on? 

“You’re right, little brother.” There was a sigh in Merle’s voice; the edge of sorrow within it obvious and keen as a razor. “She’ll wanna know, even if she don’t need to. Got no real right to. The only one with _need_ of Andrea, a right to her, _ever_ , was me. And I don’t get what I need no more. I ain’t got no way to have her now.” He huffed out a sigh. 

“Y’know what I mean.”

“Yeah. But you sure this want'a yours ain’t more for Kimchi there?”

“Stop referring to him as food, damn it.”

“When he stops being food, maybe.” 

“Ya ain’t funny, Merle.”

“And you’re stupid, wantin’ to take him to Haven when he’s still a human. Even if Michonne is our adopted Mommy, ain’t shit gonna stop someone from creepin’ up and stealin’ him if they really want him.”

“They’ll have to go through me.”

“I said the same ‘bout Andrea, and even with her being Vampire – see her still here with me?” And with that, the car skidded to a stop on the dark backroad they’d taken. It woke Glenn up, from the force of it – and Daryl had to catch him, pull him up close to his body to keep him from flying off the seat. A panicked cry fell from the young man, and Daryl let out a growl.

“The hell you stop like that for?!” 

“We’re closer to Haven than we realized.”

“What?” Daryl’s voice.

“What the hell is going on?” Glenn’s voice wreathed Daryl’s, panicked but still laden with a sleeper’s slur.

“Carl and Judy are on the road, look.” Merle’s was filled with spiteful amusement to see the two Vampiric teenagers approaching the car. His words were for Daryl, of course. “ _Mom_ sent the welcome wagon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go; fun times ahead, guys :D


	8. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! :x

“Are you sure this is the best idea, Daryl?” Carl was staring at him, his body relaxed though his voice sounded both strained and worried. The eternal youth was concerned for his friend’s One. While a human in Haven wasn’t unheard of, they typically didn’t last long. They were often brought in from the outside world as a type of offering. Some were kept for a while as lovers, Pets, servants – but never as equals. Haven wasn’t for them. It was for the Vampires. It always had been.

“I asked him the same damned thing, and he ain’t listening to the sense in it.” Merle gave a nod where he was leaning against a tree. They’d hidden the car way off the road, the area protected by the edge of Haven. It would be hard to locate, unless one was talented in certain schools of perception. 

“I think the boy will be fine; we will all work to protect him. Besides, he is your One, Daryl. And you’re of Michonne’s house now. No one will want to have the rage of Haven’s Lady on their heads.” That was Judith, smiling between the human and Daryl. 

“S’what I’m thinking too, Asskicker.” The younger Dixon’s eyes were locked on the girl. She looked around seventeen or eighteen and was soft as a cloud; tiny and lithe - but everyone knew just how deadly she was. Michonne had trained her; mothered her while she was human, too. Judy was one of the most talented assassins in the world – or at least, she had been. Now? She was with her brother, part of the ‘welcome wagon’ as Merle termed it. They were the guardians of Haven. “Someone’d be a fool to cross us in Haven. Glenn being human won’t matter.”

“So, what exactly is Haven?” Glenn was sitting near Daryl, holding a cup of coffee that had been handed to him – seemingly from nowhere – by Carl. He took a sip of it, decided it was the best cup of Joe he’d ever had in his life, and took a gulp. It was piping hot, but didn’t burn his tongue. Which, was odd – but well, he needed the caffeine, so he wasn’t thinking too deep on it. Stranger things had happened. There was a centuries old teenager calling him ‘the boy’, after all. 

“It’s easier to show ya than to explain it.” Daryl told him, reaching over to run a hand through Glenn’s hair. The others watched in silence, though Merle scoffed and rolled his eyes – looking off as he did so. They’d already talked with Carl and Judy about Andrea; her absence had been the first thing they’d noted. Even before the presence of ‘the human boy’. His annoyance at the affection wasn’t but so marked, of course. He couldn’t hate Daryl or Glenn for what they had, or what he’d lost. They weren’t in control of fate, after all; Heaven help whatever was if Merle were to find it, though. There would be hellacious vengeance; some of it, he felt, was already paid. Those boys, that group from the night before; he was certain that they’d known exactly what they were doing when they’d killed Andrea. It wasn’t enough. Would it ever be? 

“Show me, then?” Glenn had turned his head towards Daryl, eyes locked upon him. Daryl nodded, then moved his gaze away from Glenn to the two that looked like teenagers. They stood there for a moment, as still as statues. Carl nodded first, which was a signal for Judy to turn from the little clearing they sat in. She began to walk off, and as she did? It was like the world was made of twinkling stars reflecting on flowing water. Glenn’s breath caught as the female Vampire reached towards the closest tree and gripped on to the flow of the world. She pulled it back, almost like she was sliding a curtain along a rod. Darkness lingered beyond her. Glenn rose up from his place on the tree stump he’d been planted on since they’d gotten out of the car. He was completely enchanted by the way that the world had been seemingly flung away. Daryl, knowing this – because he’d been much the same his first time – rose up as well, and went to take hold of Glenn’s arm gently. “What in the world?” Was the breathy question from the young man, his eyes wide and locked on that point beyond Judith.

“S’another world.” Daryl’s voice was low, calming. He kept hold of him, and soon found his One’s eyes turning to him for a moment. The young man’s brows furrowed, confusion plain within them. 

“How?”

“Long story, Kid. C’mon; it’ll be better to tell you when we’re in there than out here.” With that, Daryl led him to the darkness; though, on the way? Glenn had moved his hand from his arm – though only so that he could clasp on to Daryl. They entered Haven with their fingers tangled together; Glenn’s touch sweaty with nervous excitement. But, Daryl knew then. Despite the way things had started, and despite the first day being spent in fear of his dead-state? He was trusted already. Glenn saw him. He understood. He _trusted_ him. With that knowledge, he felt his heart swell as they stepped through in to the darkness together.

~

It lasted for maybe two or three heartbeats; the darkness. Glenn’s hand was still tightly laced with Daryl’s, holding on for dear life despite the fact they were then surrounded in color. The new world they’d stepped in to was more of a pocket of another realm. It had been created, long ago, to house the Vampires when they’d been serving a purpose. Though they were a long way removed from said purpose, the place fashioned for them still remained. There were more places like this one all around the world, but Glenn didn’t need to know that just yet. It wasn’t relevant in the moment; maybe one day, it would be. Daryl wasn’t sure. Still, he explained the beautiful corridor made of flora they’d stepped in to in the most simplistic terms he could use. It was all pretty hard to understand, but from the way Glenn’s eyes were wide and drinking in the new slice of reality they’d found? He could tell the Kid was dealing with it way better than Daryl had upon first coming to this place.

“So, you’re saying the Fae built this for you all? Why?” He’d asked, reaching out with his free hand to touch one of the flowers which was blossoming despite a total lack of sunlight. Haven was teeming with life in the forever-night which was provided. It was part of the makeup of the place. Under his touch, the flower was silky; dappled with dew drops. As he examined it, they were joined by another figure. Judy and Carl had remained behind at their post, though Merle was at their backs – watching and listening, though not speaking to either of them. He seemed to go tense at the new presence, but then – he and Michonne hadn’t gotten on well the last they’d seen one another. 

“That, young man, is a wonderful question and one which we will happily answer for you. However, I think we should get you safely inside before we do.” The woman stated, as she appeared at his side. Glenn glanced from the flower, up to her; she was stately, beautiful. Her hair was kept in dreadlocks, but they were swept back and up; elaborate but tiny jewels dotting the coif they were wrapped in. She smiled at him, when their eyes met – and he couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“’Chonne.” Daryl’s voice was pleased, and Glenn glanced over at him to see the happiness on his face. It seemed to be mixed with so many other things. As for the woman? She’d switched her gaze to the younger Vampire as well; the gentle expression turning to one of pure joy. 

“Daryl.” She reached for his free hand, took it and squeezed lightly. Then, those obsidian eyes seemed to harden as they flicked away towards Merle; the smile didn’t shift to another expression, but some of the warmth melted away. It did not evaporate, however; but she did release Daryl’s hand and walk over to where the older Dixon stood. Michonne moved with natural grace; there was no intention of wariness in her steps, either. Glenn had to hand it to her, she was brave in the face of Merle’s highly displeased body language. Then again, with all the hints dropped about this woman? It kinda made sense. There was no reason to be afraid, not for her. “Merle. I’m a little surprised that you’d come here, what with the way you left the last time we saw one another. Where is Andrea?”

“Not here.”

“Clearly.”

“She’s dead.” Merle wasn’t able to look at her then; though he’d given those words while their eyes were locked in a battle. Michonne gasped, though the elegance of her person wasn’t broken in the action. She covered her own lips; Glenn had seen the way they trembled before they were hidden. He felt like he was missing so much. Even Daryl had looked away from where his brother and the woman stood talking. 

“How?”

“An accident; she was shot in the face by some kids. They were after her car, and she defended herself. They didn’t like it much.”

“Weren’t no accident, Daryl. Told ya that.” Merle’s voice was edging towards rage, but it didn’t quell Daryl’s outlook. 

“It was; there was nothing else to it. They took a shot and got her. Coulda gone different, but it didn’t.” He’d seen what there’d been, as had Merle – and he could go through this fight again. He was parting his lips for more, but the woman had gestured at him for silence. He clamped his mouth shut, knowing better than to talk over that action’s demand.

“Daryl. Why don’t you and your friend find rest in the quarters which were yours the last time you were here?” Michonne’s voice was soft; filled with emotions she needed to sort. “Merle, let’s find some place to talk, in private. We have so much to say. Much of it is not for anyone else but us.”

“Yeah.” 

“C’mon, Glenn.” With that, and no other argument or interruption; Daryl began to walk, Glenn’s hand still in his. They continued down the flower tunnel, towards some of the elegant buildings which stood beyond the greenery wrapped trellis arches. Once out from under the flowers, they were surrounded by the nighttime world. The moon hung like a jeweled empress in a court of gleaming majesty. The sky was like black silk; with a soft breeze to flutter over the world. It wasn’t too warm, nor too cold. In short, it was a perfect night. For a moment they stood there, drinking it all in. Glenn moved in closer, and Daryl unlocked their hands so that he could wrap his arm around his One’s shoulders. “We’ll be safe here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry it was on the short side. More descriptions to come, though I'll probably hold off on the past between Merle, Michonne and Andrea for a bit longer ;3 Hope no one is ready to stone me. XD


	9. Just as Scared as You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened the comments to non-members. Y'all wanna comment? Do so! I'd love to hear from everyone!

The structure which Daryl led him to wasn’t what Glenn was expecting. In modern media reference, the only thing he could compare it to was, well, a Hobbit Hole. From Lord of the Rings and all of that franchise. There was a hill, a door wreathed in flowers stuck along the side of it. And a little window. Totally a Hobbit Hole. He found himself smiling despite any initial sense of disappointment. After all, there were other structures dotting the stretch on the horizon which were nearing the ostentatious. Part of him wanted to explore, but another sense – one of general instinctual foreboding – told him to stick right at Daryl’s side. Everything that had been said of humans in this place, even hinted at, didn’t sound good on any merit. He didn’t want to end up as anyone’s snack. Well, unless it was Daryl doing the snaking. That was different. Even then, even with so many questions still to ask and so many things seen. Glenn had decided to try to embrace it all; there was no other choice. There was also the fact that, yes – he really did find himself so very drawn to Daryl. How could he carry on any other way? 

As if sensing the pathway of his thoughts, the Vampire’s fingers squeezed his own; Glenn turned to him once they were inside and licked his own lips. Words were on the tip of his tongue – but the look he was given made him swallow them for the moment. There would be time to talk, to really talk, soon. 

“Let’s get ya settled.” Daryl stated, and Glenn nodded; seconds later, he was being led around the Hobbit Hole. It remained pretty consistent with what the movie world had sworn such a dwelling should look like; it was, in short, the epitome of rustic, earthen beauty. Once Glenn had found the room they’d be sleeping in, he placed his belongings within the cabinet of a wardrobe; didn’t unpack, though. Not ready for that just yet. Even if the sense that they would be there for a while prevailed upon him? He wasn’t up for the thought process of finding a true home for his stuff just yet; that would take time, take adjustment that he didn’t have the energy to start at the second. 

Besides, as soon as he’d shut the door of the wardrobe? One of Daryl’s arms had snaked around his shoulder, and he found himself being pulled back against the larger form of the other man. There was a mouth against his ear, and his eyes closed on instinct as a gasp fell from his lips. How did Daryl know exactly where to put his lips to get the best response from him? Suddenly, the questions in his head were muffled; there was only sensation and desire. Part of Glenn marveled, beneath it all, at how fast everything was happening. The rest of him just cared that it was happening; that sensation was birthed within him from the contact given by Daryl. That he was craved, just as he found himself longing for each little brush of finger tips along his skin. Whatever had brought them together? He was glad of it; even if so much of the new life, the new world, could frighten him. Even if it was all as sudden and as dark as it was. It was like everything fell in to place; like it had always been meant to be.

And it had; apparently.

Glenn was led away from the wardrobe and to the bed; it was soft and spacious. So large that it would have dominated a lesser room. Before he knew it, he was being pushed in to the mattress; Daryl’s lips seeking his own. There were no thoughts of where Merle might be, no thoughts to any other form of interruption. “They’ll be at it for a while; they got a lot to say between ‘em.” That had come earlier from Daryl; as they’d walked to the shelter which would be their own for the duration of their stay. It was a signal to use their time wisely; Merle would be staying with them still. On some levels, Glenn knew that they should probably get to know one another more; that was human good sense talking. However, whenever he felt what he was feeling then? That went out the window. There was too much hunger, too much desire. It was a short war with himself, especially as Daryl’s hands guided his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Fingers caressed down his skin, mapping him out in a gentle fashion that he really had no words for. He felt bolted in to place; unable to move aside from to arch in to the touch. Especially as those fingers soon made short work of the fastening of his pants. Zipper down. Shucked of the article of clothing, he was then naked in the bed they’d share. Staring up at Daryl while his own fingers caressed slowly over the Vampire’s biceps. He was in such a state; swollen with desire and heated with something like shyness. Unable to take his eyes from Daryl’s own – even as his nerves sang along every inch of his body. Not his first time, no. It almost felt like it, though. Or, well, it felt more significant than that initial understanding of his life before this man. It was like… it was like coming home, when he didn’t even know he’d been away. But then, it was also more than that. It was about body; it was about soul. Passion, the unknown, the understood with each pulse and within every fiber. 

“You ready for this?” The question filtered down from displayed fangs and a predator’s gaze; that feeling of being pinned in to place increased, but Glenn felt himself nod his head despite it. Perhaps due to it, the way it made him feel. As he’d made that action, his hands were going to Daryl’s jeans; fingers plucking at the button, unfastening it – unzipping him, too. Delving under material to get to the skin beneath. Daryl sucked in a breath, getting the picture with Glenn’s touch. He let out a growl, and was then biting in to the Kid’s shoulder, unable to help the longing building up. A cry came out from the younger of the two, though his hand was sure around the length of his man. He began to stroke Daryl, all while the Vampire took slow sucks at his shoulder – making him whine and grind. “Tell me.” Was the husked out order, as Daryl lifted his face from Glenn’s shoulder. “Tell me you’re ready, or not. Tell me.”

“I’m ready.” Glenn’s words came easily enough; his voice low and longing. Thick with the wanton sensations which were ravaging his nerves. “I want you so fucking bad.” It was Daryl’s turn to nod; words stolen from him by the way those beautiful brown eyes stared up at him with such desire. Glenn probably had no idea about the power he wielding within his gaze; those eyes would always own Daryl, the Vampire was dead certain of it.

~

The two men were unaware of the fact they’d gained an audience. Their bodies writhed together on that big bed, all while another circled them. She was in the walls, and the air- she was in the very being and heart of Haven itself. Drawn to them like a moth to a flame; she watched within a world of dreams, in silence. Of healing of her heart and soul. How she ached for them. It wasn’t time yet. Soon, it would be. Until then, she would gaze at them in longing, in memory. In the understanding that she would be joined with them soon. Her time of waiting was almost over. It was enough to begin to process of coming awake, though. Michonne would be pleased; it had been too long since they were last able to speak. There was so much to say. So many things to do. So much to learn of the world as it has slipped by – sands spilling through the funnel of an hourglass. Much had changed. So much more would follow in like. Still, the dreamer kept her eyes on the two men; the delighted cries of the Asian echoing deep within her nerves. The scent of his blood, of the Vampire’s sweat; the sound of their bodies meeting, the look of them joined, their joy in one another – these things were a beautiful distraction from the world and her dreams. Echoes of a past she’d ached for.

It would be so good to be with them again.

~

They lay together, blissful and satiated. Glenn’s fingers were tangled with Daryl’s, and he was starting to doze off with the sense of dazed, happy exhaustion he felt. There’d been some blood loss, but it was worth it. It also hadn’t been enough to deter any of his excitement. As for the Vampire? Well, Daryl seemed to be glowing in his eyes; his body hot, languid. He was all but purring like a big cat.

“You’re a mountain lion.” Glenn murmured, watching Daryl with a lazy smile and sleepy eyes.

“And you’re out of it, Kid.” Was the soft and amused return; the Vampire himself positively energized by the encounter. It was only logic that their lovemaking had taken it out of Glenn; he’d lost a lot of blood, and he was also lacking in rest. That should be made up for then, and Daryl would teach him how to ask Haven for food once he woke up. There was a hushed noised of agreement at the accusation, and soon enough – Glenn’s eyes were closing. The Kid would be able to rest easy while there. Daryl would protect him, stay with him until he woke up. Glenn also wouldn’t be stuck with a corpse come the morning; no Vampire needed to rest while in Haven. There was no morning to come. No sunlight to call them to shelter; no radiant dawn to demand them to sleep. However, Glenn, as a human, was still vulnerable to all the weaknesses of his kind. He had to regain his energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many notes I have for this now; the lore is a lot to build with - so I hope it makes sense? Now - mysterious person being a voyeur! Who could that be? How are they connected to Daryl and Glenn? Oh! And the place they're staying in isn't really a Hobbit Hole. There are no Hobbits in here. XD It was just the best comparison Glenn had in his arsenal. Finally - I hope the scene wasn't too bad or wasn't disappointing!! :x Sorry it wasn't more descriptive?


	10. La Fée Verte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting weird in here; so keep on all your clothes.
> 
> ...Don't ask, I'm odd. Sorry. XD
> 
> I also hope this chapter isn't confusing to some :x If it is, please let me know!

He’d left Michonne behind; having walked off in a huff without more argument than he’d already given. Merle was aware he wasn’t acting like an adult, and he didn’t care. Most didn’t when they were running on emotion alone; mainly rage, though it was born of sorrow and despair. Part of his heart, part of his soul – they were missing, and he didn’t know how to compensate for their loss. He wasn’t sure if he ever would, really. Nothing Michonne said could make it right; nor would he listen to the facts she lay out for him. About her relationship with his One. Andrea had given him the same story, time and time again. If it were true…

“It is; just like we’ve both told you. You made us leave for nothing.” It was her voice again; his One’s. Andrea’s. Which he still knew to be impossible; no matter how welcomed a sound it was. Merle sat down heavily on the bench he’d been ready to pass on his way to where he knew Daryl would be. Had he really been going, though? His brother should be alone with his One; get to know him without interference – no matter how much Merle liked to give him a hard time. In a better time, he would have smirked at the idea of it all; but as it stood? 

He felt like nothing would ever be amusing again. Not really. Not with her shade following him.

“How long ya gonna torture me like this?” He asked, leaning forward so that he was hanging over his own knees. Head cradled in his hands while he fought the wash of emotions which sat ready to spill from his eyes. 

“Being with you isn’t torturing you, Merle.” She sounded exasperated; he could almost picture her huffing a breath, a strand of hair flying away from where it had strayed near her face. He could see her eyes rolling softly as she crossed her arms, glanced away in annoyance that he could be so thick.

“You sure about that, Sugar Tits?”

“Don’t call me that.” Indignation in the voice, even if there was a hint of amusement and pleasure – just like there had been, when she’d been alive. When she’d gotten used to the name. He knew she’d hated it, at first. For the longest time. It was why he teased her with it until it became accepted; Merle knew he was an ass for it, too.

“Well?”

“This isn’t supposed to be torture. I don’t want to leave you.”

“You already did, Andrea.” He still wasn’t looking at her. Merle refused to give in to that temptation; had done so, ever since he first heard her voice when he knew he shouldn’t ever be so blessed again. “It won’t your fault, but it’s true. You’re dead. Forever dead.” The strain in his voice wasn’t hidden; there was no one there to hear it. Not really. Just him and the ghost of his soul.

“Merle.” Her voice had come closer, and he could almost swear that he could feel her. The want to turn, to look at her – he almost couldn’t fight it anymore. Tears fell more easily than they ever had before, and he didn’t stop them. He pressed his face in to his hands, and he wept; careless of whether or not someone might come upon him, mourning. 

“Oh, Love.” She whispered. “I’m going to stay here as long as I’m allowed to.” And then, something happened. Something more that shouldn’t have been possible; he felt her arms go around his shoulders, and he felt her press herself against his back. Felt her face against his head; kissing against the shorn hair. A shiver tore through him, and the weeping became a broken sob. He lifted his face from his hands, and saw the fact that her arms were around him; saw her hands. 

“How?” He choked on his emotions; almost unable to speak. Andrea didn’t answer, but finally – he reached out and touched her, terrified that she was going to disappear. He clasped her lower arm, just over her wrist; holding on to her as though all the world depended upon the connection. His anchor in the sea of existence. The texture of her skin was real, it was right – but it was wrong. It didn’t belong to the world anymore, not in the way he knew it should. Another sob came, but he turned to her anyway; to her open arms, to the stroking hands and the soft lips which pressed affection against his cheeks. “How?”

Had anyone seen them, they would have seen Merle curled up on the bench; wrapped in nothing but the eternal night, the scent of exotic blossoms and a sorrow which wouldn’t free him.

~

He wasn’t sure what to make of the place he’d come to. He’d not even been aware he’d left the bed; but, there he was. The room Glenn found himself in was highly ornate, and he was seated on a flat sofa-like piece of furniture that was laden with pillows. It was soft and low to the ground; there was also a throw blanket. It looked like it was made of fur, but he couldn’t place the type of animal it had come from. It was huge. He reached for it, and brought it to himself; the texture was silky and it was so very warm. As he buried his face against it; habitual – a man walked in to the room with him. Daryl. And yet, not?

Was he dreaming? Where was he? The sudden awareness of his placement shook him. However, the dream caught him in place, and he felt he couldn’t leave. Not yet. There was more to see.

Daryl-but-not smiled at him; teasing him about snuggling in the pelt he’d brought for him from his last hunt. Glenn felt his cheeks warm with a blush, and then he was joined on the sofa by the man. How could this be Daryl, without being him? He felt so very confused. Still, he felt his face form a smile; and he received the kiss which came with open joy. 

What was going on?

As he tried to make heads or tails of the situation he found himself in, a woman entered the scene. She was beautiful. Her figure was svelte and she was around his own height, maybe an inch shorter? The woman had brown hair, and green eyes which made him feel as though she gazed with jewels. He felt his breath catch on the way she made him feel, and beside him? Daryl-but-not seemed to have the same reaction to her. And well, she seemed to have the same ideals about them, too; the way her eyes danced back and forth between them, drinking them in. She saw him holding the fur, too – and the exact same words the man had spoken came from her as well. Then, there was more.

“You need to bring me something next time, I’m almost jealous.” Her voice was wonderful; as smooth and full as the fur he’d wrapped around his hands. There was laughter in her words; she was only half serious. Wanting a present, but she wasn’t jealous in the least. Soon enough, she’d joined them on the sofa and they both held out a hand to her, to help her lower herself down to settle with them.

The scene flashed forward.

The three of them were in another room, stationed before a mirror. It took up most of the wall it was mounted on. The frame was ornate and silver, and the glass was flawless. Instead of a reflection, there was another room in the mirror; other people within that room they stared at. Everyone was angry. He was angry. At the people in the mirror, the ones which weren’t reflections. He found himself turning to Daryl-but-not. 

“Be my hand, as you always have been – and smite them.” The voice speaking wasn’t his own; it was deeper, and it held an anger in it that was so very astonishing he couldn’t swallow his surprise. 

He didn’t understand. But, there was no time to think, really. The scene continued to play out. There was no stopping it. He felt the beautiful woman’s hand on his shoulder as Daryl-but-not bowed low to his order, gave a soft smirk and then left the room in haste; a self-assured march making his steps. The room went dark, and Glenn felt a rush of fear, and then one of overwhelming sorrow. 

_The last time we saw him alive._

A woman’s voice; the one who had been with him and Daryl-but-not. It was like she was whispering in his ear, but she wasn’t there. He was alone. 

_As alone as I am. But, not for long._

“Why are you alone? Who are you?” Glenn spoke in to the darkness, worried for this mystery woman more than he was worried for himself. 

_You mourned him so much, you know. We both did, but his loss hit you harder. He’d been your companion since the two of you had been children; you both loved me, but I know that you had been bound before I came to your bed as your bride. Your Queen._

“M..My what?”

_He was your most trusted, and we both loved him. He loved us both, too. Would give us the world, if he could – and he tried. Oh, did he try…. When he was stolen from us, we called the primordial forces to our hands; it wasn’t really for us to do, but neither of us cared. There was only pain, his absence. We called, and they came. And the world was never the same again. But, we did it, you know? It’s why he’s here. Why you’re here, too. I’m not going to be alone any more._

He woke with a start, in a cold sweat. Daryl was there, looking down at him.

“Kid, you okay?” He’d reached down, wiping the sweat on Glenn’s brow away, before placing a kiss there while the young man panted; tried to catch his breath. Find words to reply with. Daryl then wrapped him in his arms, waiting for Glenn to speak. It took a few minutes. There was so much to process.

“I…I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo....  
> Thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, two reasons for the title of the chapter. Can anyone guess them? :D


	11. Enchanted by the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry this took so long. This is taking a few twists...

It was like she was still there, watching. Glenn could almost feel her, the thoughts she brought to him – the dreamscapes with their sorrows and joys. It was like she was part of him, even if he’d never sensed her before. It was strange. In a way, it could be compared to the sense which Daryl had brought with him, to him. He leaned against his Vampire then, his eyes closed. Glenn had been quiet for a while, eating what had been brought to him – Daryl telling him he’d teach him to ask Haven for food later. There were more important things to talk about. His dreams, for instance. Everything that Glenn had felt and seen within them. How real they were. When he’d finished talking, he’d closed his eyes and sighed. He’d been leaning in to Daryl the entire time, being held loosely so he could be free enough to eat without being totally contained in those strong arms. As soon as he’d finished, though – the hold that Daryl had upon him became more solid. It was more protective than anything else. As if he could keep the pain that the visions had given him at bay. 

“What do you think about it all?” Glenn finally asked, unsure of what else to say or ask. They’d been so silent together for a while then, Daryl’s arms around him that way while he tried to relax his mind and heart. The sense of being watched wasn’t going away, and with the tension in Daryl’s stance – he had the feeling that his Vampire was starting to get the sense of it as well.

“S’always been different here. S’one of the reasons we left; me, Merle and Andrea.” 

Glenn nodded, waiting for more to be said; knowing there was something else lingering on Daryl’s tongue. Maybe he just needed to find the way to frame the words. The human leaned his head so that it was against Daryl’s neck, forehead touching the exposed skin. The Vampire was cool to the touch. He needed to feed again, but Glenn knew that he’d wait. Wait for him to get more of his strength back. There was a brush of bristle against his skin, and Daryl let out a sigh.

“The way you described her; I think I’ve seen her before. Here. She’s… in a wall.” 

“In a wall?” Glenn whispered, turning so he could look at Daryl’s face. His brows were furrowed in confusion. 

“Yeah, in a wall. C’mon, I can show ya.” With that, he slowly moved his arms from around Glenn and stood from the bed. The two of them got dressed, and then Daryl was leading him out in to the eternal night of Haven. The two walked in silence for a little while, until they got to one of the maze gardens that seemed to dominate the little world they’d become part of. It was larger than the others; attached in part to a building that was seemingly fashioned from crystal. They walked through the hedge maze; the winding path not difficult to navigate despite what one might expect from such a thing. It was more for looks, the mazes, than any need to trick or entertain. 

There was more than one person the crystal; sleeping. They had their hands clasped before them, their faces relaxed in repose. All of them were upright, suspended in the crystal. Some of the wall seemed to be flaking away, as if it were some type of ice rather than glittering, nearly transparent rock. There were cracks and little fissures around the main sleeping figure; a woman in a splendid emerald gown. 

The same woman from Glenn’s dream.

“You’re right.” He breathed, holding tightly to Daryl’s hand. “That’s her.”

“’Chonne said she’s called the Emerald Queen. Seelie. The Court that we served.”

“Serve.” And Michonne was there with them, as if she’d materialized behind their backs. Neither had heard her approach; Glenn could tell as much from the tension within Daryl again. He relaxed after a second, and turned to look at the woman who’d come to visit them.

“Merle ain’t with you?”

“Of course not. He went to be with himself.” They seemed to share a smirk, and Michonne then went to touch the crystal covered face of the sleeping woman in the wall. “We still serve the Fae, we never stopped. Not really. They’re few and far between now, but we owe much to them. Don’t let anyone else fool you in that. And she’s still my Queen.”

“So, how...? I mean, no offense, but I don’t really get all of this. Um, ma’am.” Glenn couldn’t help but feel slightly faint at the sight of those obsidian eyes locking on to him so keenly when they did. Michonne merely smiled at him after a moment; not showing her fangs. 

“Don’t get how the Vampires and the Fae weave together?”

“Yeah.”

“A very long time ago, we were humans who rebelled against overlords that were largely unkind in the small time we knew them.” Michonne began with a soft shrug. “This was as the Fae Court was starting to splinter from within. The ones who had us, they’d stepped from the Faerie realm in to mortal reality. They were renegades, intent upon destroying all that their world had built. They wanted to own it all, to reshape it. So, they sought to take us home with them, but changed in to something that would serve them. They did not expect us to be as we were; we were not simple, as they’d suspected. We rose against these upstarts, and they put our rebellion down. They stole our minds from us, trapped us within our own bodies. And when the true Court came, they used us to kill what Nature never intended to die.” She was watching her hands as she spoke; kept them clasped before her like the sleepers in the wall. “When they took our minds, they only took those of us who were still whole after our rebellion. They killed the rest. My sister and both of our husbands were among those they ended forever. The rest of us were condemned to be used against our will. We were forced to eat those we’d once loved. I remember drinking my husband’s blood. Eating his heart.” For a long moment, she went silent. And she raised her eyes to find the face of the woman that Glenn knew from his dreams. “And then she came, with the avenging Court. We’d killed her King. Tore him from his horse, and he all but drowned in his own blood beneath our attack. She could have destroyed us all, but she did not. Instead, she called the wild magic with her sorrow and the blood she could touch of her man…” Michonne licked her lips. “With the power of her Court at her back, she called our souls back to our control. Some of us were able to come back, we weren’t too far removed from who we had been. We wept, we pleaded, we begged forgiveness for what we’d done. What we’d been made to do. And for our sorrow, and to avenge her husband – she gave us the chance to return the shame to those who had first stolen our minds from us. The Vampires were truly born that night.”

“And since then?” 

“Things have changed a little. Faerie closed itself after many years of bitter warfare. It was waged within both realms, and humanity paid for it. As did the Fae. We Vampires only grew from it. Haven, and many places like it, were built for us by the Queen and her Court. When Faerie expelled the inhabitants who had known bloodshed, we rushed in and destroyed those who had tried to steal our souls from us. Some of us then began to turn against the Seelie, thinking that they could own what we’d been gifted with. My Queen soon put a stop to it all, but it was difficult. No one can change the Wild Magic once it is called. Even and especially within the mortal realm. Those of us who remained loyal were allowed our own homes, and we slowly began to incorporate our survival with the rest of humanity. The Fae that survived did much the same as we, but the mortal realm was not kind to them. As we rose, they fell. We cannot forget the gift, of course. If it were not for my Queen and her sorrow, we might still be locked in our bodies – unable to control ourselves. The world would be a very different place.”

“A lot of us don’t know all of this.” Daryl remarked; having been somewhat familiar with the story, but not really thinking too deeply on it. Not until Glenn had his dream. 

“No, but there will come a time when everyone may be reminded.” Gently, she gestured to the wall. To the fissures and the cracks. “She’s waking up.” Then, Michonne tilted her head, and looked the two men over slowly. “Now, tell me. What brought the two of you here? You should have him resting, Daryl.”

“I saw her in my dreams.” Glenn spoke, even though Daryl had been opening his mouth. “I saw her, and she spoke to me. We were all there. All three of us, but Daryl and I were different. Still us, but not.” 

“What did she say when she spoke to you?” Michonne’s voice was low, almost a whisper – and her hands were on Glenn’s arms; holding in a way which demanded answer, but it was not a cruel touch.

_That he is my King._

The voice was disembodied; but Michonne’s eyes rose from where they’d been locked with Glenn’s. The three of them were staring at the woman trapped in the crystal wall. Her eyes were open. She was looking right at them.

_My King and His Heart have returned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the story Michonne told makes sense :x More things will be revealed soon, and I do hope that it hasn't started to suck or anything!!! :x


End file.
